Death comes for all
by Laffytaffythegreat
Summary: Lucio ran for his life, he didn't know where he was going, heck, he didn't know what he was doing. Talon's ambush had worked all according to plan. They were caught off guard and Lucio was separated from his team. He tried using his com link. But the only response he received was from a all too familiar Mexican accent.
1. Chapter 1

**Death comes for all...**

Lucio ran for his life, he didn't know where he was going, heck, he didn't know what he was doing. Talon's ambush had worked all according to plan. They were caught off guard and Lucio was separated from his team. He tried using his com link. But the only response he received was from a all too familiar Mexican accent.

"Did you really think that would work?"

He threw down his com and kept running. He didn't want to know how close reaper, widow maker or Sombra was from him. Just keep moving. Suddenly he heard the rapid fire rip of a sub machine gun.

His legs roared in pain and he hit the ground. Blood was already every where. He tried to get up off his knees but his legs gave out. He heard footsteps, taking their precious time to get to him. Run, move somthing! He screamed to himself. He scrambled to his knees again to try to stand when reaper kicked the back of his head.

He fell forward onto his chest, he wasn't able to catch himself and hit his head on the hard ground. The world faded in and out of focus. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Reaper grabbed him.

"No… Please…"  
He begged. He knew it was pointless.  
"I don't… Wanna die…"  
He said and then repeated.  
"I don't wanna die,  
I don't wanna die"  
He wasn't ready to give in, he wasn't ready to move on, he still had a life to live and goals to achieve. He didn't want to die.

Somthing about that phrase stirred somthing deep in Reaper. For a moment he wasn't holding the unfortunate teen in his arms but Jesse. Missing his arm, close to death and nothing Gabriel could do to help him. He wanted to help him. Reassure him. Save him.  
"I don't wanna die."  
"You won't kid, I got you. I promise."

He forced himself back to the present. The past is worthless. Focus on his job. Mcree should've died there. He told himself, even though just thinking about it sent a pang of guilt through his heart. A heart that no longer beat.

"Death comes for all…"

Lucio felt his grip slipping, his life falling through his hands. He felt tired, so,  
So so tired.  
Darkness danced at the edges of his vision. Breathing became an insurmountable task. The world faded away entirely now,  
Into a meaningless blur of color and sounds, the faint scream he knew belonged to Hana no longer had any weight on his mind.

A single voice called out to him.

"Lay your head and rest."

And he did.

* * *

 **So yeah, there was a comic dub of this fanfict and I decided to show it to you all! Keep in mind, this is NOT mine, If you want to rea the original one here!** **post/154287785824/death-comes-for-all-pt-one This is a part one, and If you want to see more, I might do part tow! It depends if Sam posts part two. Anyway, show Sam love, and support! I hope you liked this fanfict!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death comes to all: Part two**

 **Warnings:**  
 **Gunnslaughter, what do you think? Character death, ghosts, (if that bothers you, you know who to call) Ouija boards ( screw it I've gone off the deep end)**

It doesn't matter how good or strong you are. Sometimes, you can only be too weak…

Hana would know,  
It was the story of her life,  
And now,  
It was going to be the last chapter in Lucio's.

Reaper and the rest of Talon wisely fled when Hana ejected.

And Hana was the first one to reach Lucio.

And she was too late. Reaper had done his work. And Lucio was dead. Not dying, just dead. Gone. Not even a struggle, he just died. Like a candle whose flame was blown out. There was no fight for life or last words, Reaper had stolen that from him too. No final breathe or good byes not even a last request. Hana cried out for Mercy, Ana, anybody to come help. They did come, but they couldn't help him. Hana knew what had happened. Reaper consumed Lucio's soul, destroyed his very being. That's why Mercy couldn't save him, even though his body was almost perfectly intact. That's why Lucio didn't put up a fight.

The funeral was two weeks later. Hana couldn't bring herself to look up. She was responsible for this. She should've protected him. Lucio was her best friend… No… She had the feeling that somtimes he was even more. And she let him die. She wasn't sure what would happen to his soul now. Was it just gone? Would he move on? Is he in Hell? Does Reaper still have his soul?

Two weeks after the funeral, Hana had a crazy idea. Maybe Lucio could answer her questions? Now, Hana wasn't stupid. She wouldn't play "it" alone. But who would she play it with? Finally she got Lena to (reluctantly) play with her.

Hana had planned out everything, so no one would drop in on them.

After a ton of arguing the pair set up in a dark back room.

"Is anyone here?"

Nothing happened, for a moment… The slider moved to "yes"

"I didn't do that." Hana gasped "I didn't. I swear." Lena nodded.

"Lucio? Is it you?" Hana asked

The slider spun around on yes.

* * *

 **That moment when you noticed that there was already a part two...**

 **Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Remember to give some love to Sam! Because I do NOT own this, at all! I might post some of his Other works to if you want! If you want to read the original one click here! post/154316599079/death-comes-for-all-part-two Hope you guys enjoyed it, have a nice day!...Or...night...or...something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death comes to all: Part three**

"Are you at rest?" Hana asked.

The slider moved to "no"

"Why not?"

The slider moved to a bunch of letters.

R-E-A-P-E-R.

"He has your soul, doesn't he Lucio?" Lena asked.  
Yes.  
"There has to be a better way to communicate with him."

H-A-N-A- P-U-T -T-H-I-S- T-O- Y-O-U-R E-A-R

The slider moved in front of Hana.

She heard a faint voice.  
"Can you hear me?" It belonged to Lucio.

"Yes."

"Hana, you have to help me… please."

"I will"

"You have to kill Reaper… Please… I just want to leave…"  
Hana felt hot tears roll down her face.

"Don't cry… Please it's not your fault.."

"I'm sorry"

"Hana…"

"I let you die"

"Hana please listen. I don't have time. Reaper, he's using the souls to live. I can't get out. Please help me… Hana please, it hurts, it hurts so much. The longer I'm here the more it hurts…"

Hana cried for a little while longer.  
"Get the others, I'll figure it out how to show myself and some others to prove it."

"Others?"

"Every person who Reaper ever killed is here. I'll find some one to help me."

"They won't believe me…"

"Please just try.."

After the world's worst team meeting in history of planet earth everyone agreed. And the world's worst reunion. Well, after Reinhardt almost had an actual heart attack. Hana couldn't contact Lucio after he showed himself at the meeting.

Lucio returned to the dark abyss afterwards. This time in brighter spirits, both metaphorically and literally. He found the pain easier to endure knowing that there was hope. That hope fueled him, burning brightly. Hope had given him a hand hold, now all he could do was hold on.

* * *

 **THE FEELS!**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed! The original one is here if you want to read it! Please do NOT hate on Sam if you do not like it, show Sam some love!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
